


Something New

by keiththepaladin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, one long angsty dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiththepaladin/pseuds/keiththepaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adrien has a terrible dream, and sees things ne would never want to see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> First ML fanfic! And it's angst! I hope someone enjoys this!

Adrien was used to nightmares. 

He was used to long and endless nights, where images flashed before his mind, making it feel like the world was falling apart and right before him. 

Every night, it was the same thing. The same awful image. The person who meant more to him than anyone else in the world. 

His mother. 

So many years later, and Adrien still didn't know what had happened to her. One day she had left, and never come back. 

He could only imagine what had happened to her. His father told his she left, and didn't want to come back. But all Adrien could think about was that something truly awful happened to her. That she had been hurt, or worse. 

But tonight was different. It was the type of nightmare he was yet to experience, and that was because of the people who were in it.

~

There were only two of them. Himself, and Ladybug. 

They were on a patrol, leaping from rooftop to rooftop bathed in the light of the full-moon above them, both in their costumes. 

"Isn't Paris pretty at night, kitty?" Ladybug said as she came to a halt on one of the roofs that was overlooking the Eiffel Tower. He came up beside her before resting his hands on his hips. 

He took a moment before answering, taking in his surroundings. "It might be pretty, my lady, but nowhere near as beautiful as you." 

A laugh escaped her lips. "Stop being ridiculous, Chat. We have someone we have to find." And without a look back, she jumped off the roof, to presumably go find the latest akuma. 

He leapt off after her, but when he landed on the ground in a crouched position, she was nowhere in sight. He stoop up to his full height, trying to catch a glimpse of red in the night. 

Chat couldn't see her anywhere, and he felt his heart start beating at a faster rate. Where could she have gotten to in such quick time? And how could he not know? He always knew where she was going, and she always made sure of that. She hadn't abandoned him like this before. 

"Ladybug?" he called out into the endless-seeming night. He ran around, continuing to call her name, but to no avail. She was nowhere to be seen. 

After failing to find her, he slumped down on a wall, and laid his head in his hands. It had been hours, she had probably found the akuma, defeated it, and had time leftover to have dinner at this point. By herself, as well. It wasn't uncommon knowledge that she didn't need Chat Noir to be a great superhero.

And that's when he heard it, the most unmistakable sound in the world. Ladybug's voice. It was muffled, but it was definitely her. 

He jumped to his feet, and followed the sound. As he got closer, he could hear what she was yelling out. His name, Chat. 

It only made him go faster. 

He reached the source of the sound, and hesitated before he entered. It was a dark alley, no light at all. He had never felt luckier he could see in the dark. 

He could he her outline, hunched up against the bricks in the alley. He ran towards her, before crouching down in front of her. She lied with one arm covering her face, and the other across her stomach. 

"My lady? What happened?" He asked, concern seeping into his voice. She didn't move, but instead lay there, completely still. Chat's instincts took over as he touched her shoulder lightly with one of his gloved hands. 

The moment he made contact with her, her head snapped up to look at him, and she jerked away. 

In her crystal blue eyes, he saw an emotion that wasn't ever associated with Ladybug. Disgust. Loathing. And it was all aimed at him. 

Chat Noir pulled his hand back, not able to help the hurt expression that crossed his face. What had he done to make her act like this towards him? 

"Stay away, Chat" she said. "I want nothing to do with you." Her words made his heart feel heavy in his chest. 

"My lady, what have I done?" He could feel tears stinging the back of his eyes, but he had to be strong. He had to force himself to be strong. 

"You've done everything wrong. That's what." She moved her arm off of her stomach, and he could clearly see what it had been previously concealing. Three long gashes, like claw-marks, stretched across her body, blood pouring out of them, drenching her suit. "Look at what your bad luck has caused, Chat Noir. You weren't able to save me, you were never going to be able to, and this is all your fault."

Chat was biting down on his bottom lip, trying to stop it from trembling. His bad luck had caused this. Even the worst of luck could cancel out the best. 

"I'm sorry, Ladybug. Let me help you" Chat pleaded, reaching for her again. He wasn't going to let her die. Especially not because of him. 

"Don't touch me, you foul thing!" She screamed as soon as she noticed him moving. "I would rather die, than let you touch me."

Every word she spoke made his heart hurt more. He didn't think it was possible to face a worse pain than Ladybug say these things to him. He would rather face a million akuma, than face this.

"I hate you, Chat Noir." She spat at him. 

His mind was racing with a whirlwind of emotions. His lady, his love, the light of his life, hated him.

How could fate be so cruel?

Adrien was ready to cry. To show weakness. But instead, he screamed, one long, pained scream.

~

"Ladybug!" He shouted, jolting upright. There was a thick layer of sweat covering him, and tears streaming down his face. 

He tried to contain his shaking, covering himself in the thick blanket. "Just a dream," he whispered to himself. "It was just a cruel dream." 

No matter how many times he repeated that to himself, the sight and sounds of Ladybug cursing him wouldn't leave his brain. It haunted him.

Adrien would do everything in his power to make sure that what he dreamed would never become a reality.


End file.
